Couple List
by ThegirlnamedMilly
Summary: Total bit of randomness! One-Shot, if I don't get any requests or something, worth reading if you want to smile. Professor X. decides to group all the teachers together and make a list of the teenage mutants' relationships. Romy, Jonda, Lancitty, Tabietro


A/N: Uh, Hi! I'm back!!! After I erased De Nile I thought I wouldn't ever write again, boo hoo. But I decided to do this quick one shot for the hell of it. Then I have a plan for two long stories that I swear will be better then De Nile. So look out for them.

Summary: The adults all get together to discuss the important affair of the relationships of their students and employees.

/stuff/ Thoughts

Disclaimer: The idea of owning X-Men Evolution makes me tear with joy. Sadly I am tearing because I don't own it.

Professor Charles Xavier sat quietly in his office. He was always sitting, always in a wheelchair, all day. His highly intense mind that was so full of brilliant ideas except for that one long ago when he decided to try to raise a herd of teenagers AND to teach them to use their mutant powers like his own and his assistant's in this nearly impossible chore. The other professors, Orono who was unique, kind, and beautiful with her long pure white hair and brown skin. Logan, ever mysterious and gruff but in truth a good person, loyal and a friend to Charles, and of course Hank, brilliant and _blue,_ Hank a wise and kind man, who still held a small fear of himself.

But that wasn't what was on Charles' mind. He was contemplating the matter of his old friend Magnus' a.k.a. Magneto's crew of the Acolytes and the Brotherhood of sorta not really Evil Mutants and his own students. They were growing up and romance was expected soon. He needed to call a meeting with the other professors and Magnus to discuss the matter and see if there was and interests in the romantic department yet. He mentally called Orono, Logan and Hank to come to his office in a couple of minutes.

/Orono, Logan and Hank please come to my office in about three minutes. /

/Holy Shit! / A startled Logan screamed into his mind. He protectively hid his bottle of strong beer that he had managed to smuggle into the mansion, even though no one was around, just then Jamie came walking by. It was rather odd to see his most respected and feared teacher clutching something under his shirt and jumping around like, like a rabbit.

Jamie burst out at the thought causing Logan (who was facing the other way and had yet to see him) to scream, " I didn't have anything to do with this I just found out in the streets and I had no plan on drinking it, I was just bring it in to, to, uh water Orono's plants with, they look like they could use a good drink!" He then turned to see Jamie who was staring dumbfounded.

/Logan we're all waiting for you, please come to my office. / Logan, releasing who had been the original voice, let out a grunt and stalked off, shoving the bottle of beer at Jamie who stared even more dumbfounded at it.

* * *

"What is it Charles, it better be good, I have a very busy schedule." Eric a.k.a. Magnus a.k.a. Magneto a.k.a. Buckethead said.

"Don't worry Magnus this will be profitable to both our teams, and my sense of curiosity."

"We're going to steal something!? Oh goody!" Magneto exclaimed.

"Uh, no. I meant profitable in knowledge. I think we should create a list of any relationships that any of our students or employees have, and their status." If the bald headed professor could sweatdrop he was doing it at that moment.

"That is a rather interesting idea professor, I agree. Lets start with a list of the students." The well-mannered Hank replied pulling a sheet of paper from the professor's desk.

* * *

The list of the random idea that the professor had.

Kurt-

Kitty-

Rogue-

Evan-

Scott-

Jean-

Lance-

Fred-

Todd-

Wanda-

Pyro-

Gambit-

Colossus-

Sabertooth-

Tabitha-

"Well, I really don't fell the need to list the New Recruits, they are still young." Hank said putting down his pencil. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

" Hey-"

"Hay is for horses." Logan muttered.

Buckethead ignored this comment, "What about my son."

"Well…" Hank started.

"Do you really want to list every girl in Bayville and their sister?" Logan said abruptly, he wanted to get this over with quickly and painlessly.

"Okay lets get going." Orono finally spoke.

"Well first up is Kurt. Well that's pretty easy, he's already going out with that nice Amanda girl."

"He is!?!" The professor exclaimed. He hadn't ever known this. Now it was time for everyone else to sweatdrop, they were the most obvious couple and had been dating for two months, and he hadn't noticed. Charles noticed the looks and decided to shut up for the rest of the time.

"Then there's Kitty, she likes that boy Lance right."

"Yeah, they dated for a while but there was some issue and they're broke up. Avalanche is still smitten with her though." MagnetoBucketheadMagnus said and they started sounding like a lot of gossiping schoolgirls.

"Now Rogue, oh goody! This one's interesting! Remember she used to like Scott?"

"Yeah but she's over him." Orono said simply.

"Gambit's completely head over heels for her." MagnetoBucketheadMagnus stated.

"**WHAT!!!**" Logan yelled in an uproar. Everyone in the Institute knew he had a small soft spot for Rogue. The idea of that flirty, stealing boy after her was causing him to go a little wild.

SNIKT

Logan's claws shot out and he jumped up on to the plush carpet that Charles had coosen for his office, his seat toppling back. But a hard look from Orono sent him silently back to his place, were his seat once was and he sat on the carpeted floor.It was amazing that such a delicate woman could send him cowering.

"I admit, that is quite a shock to me, and probably not just me." The blue man said with a glance at Logan who had a pulsing vein in his left temple,and the still silent Charles who looked struck dumb.

"You wouldn't be surprised if you slept in the attic. He's constantly sneaking over here at night to watch her sleep. Even if he's one of the most brilliant thieves ever you can always see and hear someone when they go right by your bedroom window."

"NEXT!" Hank said writing down all the information. "Evan, well there really isn't much…"

"Oh, that girl…Callisto from the sewers. They seem pretty friendly with each other."

"What! My nephew with that trash who took him away from us!" Orono said jumping up. It was Logan's turn to send her a hard glare but it didn't work as well as hers did. She needed to be brought down by Charles who calmed her through his mind.

"Scott, well he was dating that Taryn girl for a bit, but that was a fling. He and Jean are together and that's probably never going to change." Hank said continuing on. This one was boring. No onewas leaping around yelling.

"Jean. Same thing only substitute Taryn with Duncan." Hank began chanting /boringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboring boring boringboringboringboringboringboringboringboringboring/ inside his head.

Professor X. was having a rather hard time concentrating with the chanting coming from Hank's mind,"Let's continue," he said with difficulty.

"Okay, Lance. Completely in love with Kitty. There was never anyone else and very likely will never be." The chanting in Hank's head continued.

"Now, F-" Suddenly there was a large bang from upstairs and a scream belonging to a certain redhead named Jean.

"**Jaime! Where did you get that beer!?**"

* * *

The adults stared at the ceiling in confusion. 'Jaime? What beer?' was written on their faces.Logan quickly said, " Uh, let's move on. Fred once liked Jean, doesn't anymore. NEXT." His voice was rushed and stuttered. Realizing where he had put his precious bottle now clearly focused in his head.

"Alright. Next is Todd."

"He's obsessed with my daughter and she doesn't want anything to do with him." MagnetoBucketheadMagnus replied. He then added, "But the other one after her isn't really better."

"Ooookkay, learning more about that, up next is Wanda."

" Todd's after her and then that crazy Australian I hired has started to show some interest in her."

"What's so bad about that?" questioned the ever-curious Charles.

"His other interest is-um-fire, I mean his other _obsession _is fire." Said Mag- guy with too many nicknames and are really long when put together.

They all patted his arm in sympathy.

"Now, Pyro. Well we already know that he is obsessed with Wanda, but he also shows interest in our little princess Amara." Hank said in a 'that's-the-fact' voice.

"Gambit, well he has slept with half the girls in town before he was here for more then two weeks. But we've already cleared it that he's infatuated with Rogue." Logan's vein in the forehead came back. The chants in Hank's head came back as well.

"Now Colossus, this one's more interesting."

"He's always talking about that brunette that Avalanche has his eye on. It might happen if you think about it. We didn't add anything to Kitty's for him but she shows some interest in him. Add that to her list." You and I both know his name and it's really long if you put together all the names people call him, said.

"Sabertooth-"

"That scum doesn't disserve and will never get anyone." Logan blurted with simplicity.

"Alright, next is another (and last) interesting one, Tabitha!"

"I heard her and Kitty talking about Pietro. She seemed rather interested in him." Orono said.

" I remember my son constantly mentioning her."

"So possible mutual infatuation. Good it's finished. Now let's go find what's going on about this beer." The professor( who had the attention span of a two year old)said with more curiosity in his eyes. Logan quickly ducked out of the room.

* * *

So. There it is. Not very good but yeah I'm a little tired. I know. I didn't list all the couples. If you want me to add something then I will assure that I will add it in there or possible do another chapter. Should this be only a one-shot or should I continue it? If you give me flames, I don't care but don't mention spelling or grammar. What can I say? Come on I'm 11 for pete's sake. I don't have perfect grammar. I want you to tell me how it wasn't funny at all, how the plot was boring and stupid and how it doesn't seem finished… you know, all that stuff that it was. 


End file.
